onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:One Piece ! (Section générale)/@comment-24839954-20140427164657/@comment-26493381-20150804165729
Magic Kidd a écrit : Bon Sabo tu nous dis qu'un type à la fin de grande line qui n'a pas 150 millions il n'y a rien d'extra la réponse est non. Shakky fait bien comprendre que atteindre 100 millions à ce moment te fais sortir du lot. Donc tu peux pas sortir il n'y a rien d'extra alors que l'on crée un nom spécial au pirate qui passe cette barre c'est la preuve que c'est un fait important. Après tu parles de Caribou mais le type c'est un nouveau il est dans la même situation que les autres supernovas 2 ans avant ellipse sauf on a tendance à le passer sous silence. Le niveau avant ellipse de luffy et des autres si tu le compare aux niveau actuel des mecs du nouveau monde il est tout autant ridicule que celui de Caribou. Donc Caribou doit être un des meilleurs de sa génération il a deux ans de décalage. Après Bonney ne pense qu'à bouffer, Hawkins attaque seulement si ses cartes lui dise de le faire etc mis à part les mecs du kidd, urouge , Apoo les autres n'ont pas l'air d'avoir le même comportement se rapprochant d'un fou furieux. Au bout d'un moment faut arrêter de rabaisser les primes ont les a introduite il y a une raison certes elle ne font pas tout mais si tu ne fait aucun acte du style attaque enies lobby ou attaque sur civile ou tu est un danger du style robin, mais malgrès tout tu as quand même une prime sur grande line de plus de 100millions c'est que ton voyages n'a pas dut être une parti de plaisir et que tu as affronté et vaincu des mecs "puissant" sur Grande line. Et ragondin plus de 300 millions pour sanji ça en devient presque triste de penser des choses pareils. Et la perle du jour "doflamingo n'a pas vaincu sanji"... Quand tu vois que c'est la prime d'un Luffy ou d'un Kidd d'avant l'élipse alors un mec comme Sanji aurait pu l'avoir aujourd'hui s'il avait été capitaine. Même Cariboo a plus de 200 ! J'ai pas du me faire comprendre , je suis pas en train de dire qu'il peu l'avoir actuellement bien sur même Zoro aura pas une tel prime s'il en a une nouvelle... Quand a Doflamingo si on doit conssiderer qu'immoblisé temporairement = victoire alors il a aussi vaincu Joz qui se fritte avec des amiraux ? Luffy a cassé sa technique donc maintenant on sait qu'immobilisé ne veut pas dire vaincu et Sanji a déjà montré qu'il pouvait encaisser une attaque spécial de Doflamingo au pire...Donc voila madame Irma retourne te coucher ! lol A PH on a eu la grosse arnaque on Smoker presque aussi fort que Vergo semble logiquement clairement plus fort que Sanji , or dans l'arc suivant Sanji se montre clairement au dessus de Smoker et donc de Vergo ! Preuve que l'auteur avait bien bridé Sanji a l'époque quand il à annulé sa jambe diable. Vu la force de Doflamingo , si il voulait montrer les limites de Sanji il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser une techique ultra cheat qui sort en final contre Luffy , sauf pour flouter complétement le rapport de force... Faut pas me prendre pour un newb l'auteur a encore bridé Sanji , avant l'ellipse on a découvert le power up de Sanji et Zoro qu'apres que Luffy ai montré son gear 2... Voila mark my word qu'au prochain vrai gros combat on va en rire du temps ou on se demandait qui était le plus fort entre lui et Vergo